Paraguay
| }} |common_name = Paraguay |image_flag = Flag of Paraguay.svg |flag_caption = Flag (obverse) |image_coat = Coat of arms of Paraguay.svg |symbol_type = }} |image_map = Paraguay (orthographic projection).svg |map_caption = |national_motto = |national_anthem = |languages_type = Official languages (see translator's note) |official_languages = |demonym = Paraguayan |ethnic_groups = |ethnic_groups_year = 2016 |capital = Asunción |coordinates = |largest_city = Asunción |government_type = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Horacio Cartes |leader_title2 = Vice President |leader_name2 = Juan Afara |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |legislature = Congress |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = Chamber of Deputies |area_rank = 59th |area_km2 = 406752 |percent_water = 2.3 |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = 104th |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = 17.2 |population_density_sq_mi = 39 |population_density_rank = 204th |GDP_PPP = $68.005 billionParaguay. International Monetary Fund |GDP_PPP_rank = 100th |GDP_PPP_year = 2017 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $9,779 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 107th |GDP_nominal_year = 2017 |GDP_nominal = $28.743 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = 99th |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $4,133 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 109th |sovereignty_type = Independence |established_event1 = Declared |established_date1 = 14 May 1811 |established_event2 = Recognized |established_date2 = 25 November 1842 |Gini_year = 2015 |Gini_change = decrease |Gini = 48 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |HDI_year = 2015 |HDI_change = steady |HDI = 0.693 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 110th |currency = Guaraní |currency_code = PYG |time_zone = PYT |utc_offset = –4 |time_zone_DST = PYST |utc_offset_DST = –3 |drives_on = right |calling_code = +595 |cctld = .py |footnote_a = Mixed European and Amerindian. }} Paraguay, officially the Republic of Paraguay ( ), is a small country in South America. It is landlocked, meaning that it does not touch the ocean. It is bordered to the North and East by Brazil, the West by Bolivia, and the South and Southeast by Argentina. The main languages are Spanish and Guaraní. Paraguay's population is about 6 million. The ethnic makeup of the population is like the following: Mestizo (mixed European and Amerindian) 80%, European 20%, unmixed Amerindian 1-3%, Asian 1-4%. Over (20%) of the population lives below the poverty line. Paraguay has two official languages, Spanish and Guarani. Guaraní is recognized as a national language. The capital city is Asuncion. Asuncion was founded in 1537 by a man from Spain named Juan de Salazar. Paraguay was a colony of Spain. Paraguay became independent from Spain in 1811. From 1865-1870 Paraguay lost land and most of its male population in the War of the Triple Alliance against Brazil, Argentina, and Uruguay. It gained land in the Chaco War against Bolivia in the 1930s. Paraguay's religion is Roman Catholicism. The weather is more humid in the east and dryer in the west. Government and politics Administrative subdivisions Paraguay has 17 departments and one capital district (Distrito Capital). The departments are formed by districts. The departments are grouped in two geographic regions, separated by the Paraguay river: * Occidental (Western) region or Chaco, to the north of the Paraguay river (departments: Alto Paraguay, Boquerón and Presidente Hayes) * Oriental (Eastern) region, to the south of the Paraguay river (departments: Alto Paraná, Amambay, Caaguazú, Caazapá, Canindeyú, Central, Concepción, Cordillera, Guairá, Itapúa, Misiones, Paraguarí, San Pedro and Ñeembucú; the capital district is part of this region) }|float= }}} }|text=Alto Paraguay}} }|text=Boquerón}} }|text=Presidente Hayes}} }|text=[[Amambay]]}} }|text=Concepción}} }|text=San Pedro}} }|text=Distrito Capital}} }|text=Guairá}} }|text=Caazapá}} }|text=Alto Paraná}} }|text=Caaguazú}} }|text=Canindeyú}} }|text=[[Itapúa]]}} }|text=Paraguarí}} }|text=Misiones}} }|text=[[Ñeembucú]]}} }|text=Cordillera}} }|text=Central}} }|text=''Brazil }} }|text=Bolivia }} }|text=Argentina }} References '''Notes' Category:Paraguay Category:Spanish-speaking countries Category:1811 establishments Category:1810s establishments in South America